


Scars

by hpboo9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Implied Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpboo9/pseuds/hpboo9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has scars from her past, scars you wish weren't there but you still love her, all of her. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Abby and Ziva though I wish I did because that would be amazingly fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

When she has her clothes on, you can't see them. When you do see them, you wish you didn't. You wish she didn't have such a dangerous life before you had met. You love her and everything about her but you would change every scar on her body. You would change them into freckles, birthmarks or tattoos. Anything but scars.

When you’re making love, you kiss them. You kiss them and you know she knows what you are thinking about them. She knows everything you don't say about her life, her scars. She usually just ignores them, but it’s like you physically can't. You're always drawn to them by some abnormal force, like a magnetic pull. 

You've asked about them all before. She refuses to tell you the whole story, just the weapon that did it and when. Some happened before she was eighteen and you know those weren't from her job. Most of them are from knifes that got too close, some from guns that went off without her knowledge, and some from hand to hand action. There’s a scar on her shoulder, at the top, from the nails of a girl she had to kill who was barely older than she was at the time. 

When she goes out into the field, with Tony or Gibbs and especially when she goes out with McGee, you think of her scars. You’re always terrified something bad is going to happen, that another scar will be added to her collection. You're always afraid her past is going to come back to haunt her more than the scars already do. Those scars have already cost her so much.

There are some days where she can barely get up and move because of the aches the scars cause. It usually only happens when there’s a big storm coming or the temperature is changing too quickly. She just huddles in bed, under a mountain of blankets, trying to work through the pain. She refuses pain medications during these times, no matter how bad it gets. Sometimes you want to shove the pills down her throat instead of seeing how much pain she is in.

The only good thing about her scars are how close they've made you. That sounds so weird now that you’re actually thinking about, but it’s true. Her scars are the reason for so many in-depth conversations, so many nights where you have to hold her as much as you can ,as tight as you can, for as long as you can. You love her, you really do, and that means loving every bit of her. Her past, her personality, and her scars (physically and emotionally.)


End file.
